Software, such as enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, may have various properties that are controlled by an initialization file (e.g., an .ini file). For example, ERP software may have a large number of configurable attributes that allow for flexibility to accommodate the needs of various customers (e.g., a corporation or other business entity). When the ERP software is executed, these attributes may, at least in part, define how the ERP software is executed. Administrators that are configuring ERP software on behalf of a customer may not initially desire the ERP software to execute as it will when executed for use by end users. Rather, administrators may desire a particular configuration of the ERP software for testing. Typically, to test the ERP software, the administrator may manually edit attributes of one or more initialization files of the ERP software, such as by using a text editor to view and modify the contents of the initialization file. Such manual editing of parameters in an initialization file may be a time-consuming process and have a likelihood for introducing errors to the initialization file.